Je n'ai toujours pas oublié
by Newlightpacte
Summary: Le passé de Bella revient, mais cette fois, c'est elle qui aura le dessus.
1. Chapter 1

Je me souviens de ce jour-là si bien, il était pratiquement gravée dans mon cerveau. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a rendu encore plus en colère, le fait que les gens puissent être si cruel, ou le fait que je sois si facilement tombée pour leur farce.

J'aurais dû savoir que quelque chose se tramait. Je n'étais rien, personne ne voulait jouer avec moi. Le seul ami que j'ai vraiment eu était Jacob, et c'est uniquement parce que nos pères étaient des amis. Sans lui, j'étais seule. Il n'est pas allé à la même école et même s'il le faisait, je doute qu'elle serait devenue mon amie.

Comment pourraient-ils être si cruel?

**Il ya sept ans**

Je suis finalement sortie du cours de gym, comment je détestais ce cour. Je pesais 92 kilos, la gymne m'allait pas super bien.

J'était sur le chemin pour aller vers mon casier quand j'ai senti sa présence, nous nous étions jamais croisés, et quand nous l'avons fait, c'est généralement sur l'accident.

Son nom était Alice Brandon. Vous ne l'approché jamais, elle vous approche. Vous ne me verrez jamais parlé à elle. On ne triche jamais avec elle, elle triche sur toi.

Même à travers tout cela, je l'aimais encore. Elle était la personne la plus belle du monde et chaque fois qu'elle souriait, c'était comme si un autre enfant en Afrique a été sauvé de la famine.

Bien sûr, j'ai choisi ce moment pour faire tomber tous mes livres. Je pouvais entendre des rires venant de leur direction et cela intensifia mon visage déjà rouge. Je levai les yeux pour les voir tous me regardant. Rosalie chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille d'Alice et son visage s'est soudainement changé pour regarder Rosalie furieusement . Il y avait une sorte de silence devant l'argument alors Alice soupira, et me regarda. Elle a remarqué mon regard et sourit. Lauren la poussa dans ma direction, elle eut un petit rire et agita ses mains dans ma direction .

Mon visage tourné sur le sol, j'ai commencé à ramasser mes livres. Quand des ballerines noires sont entrées dans mon champ de vision, et je leva les yeux pour la voir me sourriant.

J'ai ouvert ma bouche pour dire quelque chose d'aussi courbé vers le bas et elle m'a aidé à ramasser mes livres, mais rien ne sortait.

"Salut, je pensais que tu aurais besoin d'aide. Bella c'est ça? Elle sourit.

Je hocha la tête et la regarda stupidement. Elle se leva avec mes livres et les garda contre elle. J'ai commencé à me lever, mais grâce à mes 92kilos, il m'a fallu un certain temps.

Je l'ai vue essayer de contenir un rire et je me couvrit de honte. Je pris mes livre et avec un « merci », j'ai commencé à marcher vers ma classe.

"Hey", elle saisissa mon bras. "Je me demandais. Le bal est dans une semaine et je pensais, peut-être que nous pourrions y aller ... ensemble." Elle baissa les yeux timidement.

«Vous voulez venir avec moi?" J'ai demandé abasourdi.

«Bien sûr. Je suis surprise que vous ne soyez pas déjà prise. » Elle ferma les yeux sur moi.

Voici le truc, tout le monde à l'école savait que j'étais lesbienne. C'était la raison pour laquelle je n'avais absolument pas d'amis. En septième année j'avais commencé à remarquer des filles d'une manière pas si amical. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait, je fis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit, je le dit à Jessica. Elle était ma meilleure amie et je lui racontai tout. Cela a été une erreur.

Quelques jours plus tard, Mike est venu me demander si c'était vrai. J'ai nié dans un premier temps, je veux dire, qui ne le ferait pas. Tout le monde me poussaient toujours à dire la vérité. Il est venu au point où les gens autour de moi après l'école et essayer de me faire cracher le morceau. Après une semaine de questions, je l'ai finalement admis à Eric. Ce fut la seconde erreur.

Après cette confession, j'ai remarqué que je n'étais pas aussi aimé comme j'avais l'habitude. Les gens me regardent et chuchotent entre eux. Je les ai ignorés, ils avaient tous un comportement étrange.

Quelqu'un attira mon attention dans la huitième année, Angela Weber. Je ne dirais pas que j'étais amoureuse d'elle, mais elle a été mon premier réelle béguin. J'ai été assez stupide pour lui demander à un rencart auquel elle a brutalement refusée. Ce fut ma troisième erreur.

Elle s'éloigna après cet incident. Je suis tombée dans une sorte de dépression et

j'ai décidé qu'il était préférable de ronger mes soucis. Cela fut ma quatrième erreur.

Personne ne m'a aimé. J'étais grosse, laide, et stupide. J'ai été un paria social et si vous étiez associé à moi, cela signifiait que vous n'aviez pas d'amis.

J'ai mis fin à ma transe quand Alice me secoua le bras.

"Donc, tu veux venir avec moi?" Elle semblait un peu impatiente.  
"Mais je n'ai pas de robe et je n'ai aucun plans ..." Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieux.

"Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà tout prêparé. Tout ce que vous avez à faire est d'obtenir une robe. Je suis vêtue d'une robe rouge pour que vous sachiez." Elle me sourit avant de marchè à reculon vers ses amis.

Ils ont tous ri et ont sauté de haut en bas avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Comment avais-je pus être si naive ?

...

**Une semaine plus tard**

...

La semaine était passé vite et je me trouvais devant mon miroir, me préparant pour le bal. Ma robe était longue et noire, mais je ne vois pas comment cette couleur peut vous faire paraître plus mince. Il m'a fallu quelques magasins pour trouver une robe qui m'allait, mais là encore, La coupe ne change rien.

Je demandais toujours pourquoi elle m'a demandée. Au début, je pensais que c'était une plaisanterie, pourquoi quelqu'un comme elle irait demander à quelqu'un comme moi. Tout d'abord, elle était normal, hétéro. Elle était sortit avec trois gars dans les trois dernières années et je suis sûr que tout cela était réel. Deuxièmement, elle était belle. J'étais tout le contraire d'elle, on dirait qu'elle était mentalement instable pour me demander.

J'ai enfin mis la touche finale à mon maquillage quand j'ai entendu la cloche de la porte sonner. Charlie m'a appelé du palier et je me regarda dans la glace avant de me diriger en bas.

Je me dirigea maladroitement vers l'escalier pour trouver Alice et Charlie me regardant. Charlie n'était pas du tout surpris que mon rencard soit une fille, il savait pour moi lorsque la mère d'Angela l'a appelé pour lui dire les manières de sa fille. Il a été surpris quand je lui avais dit que c'était Alice Cullen, je ne le blâme pas, j'ai été surprise également.

Alice, comme toujours, était stupéfiante. Ses longs cheveux noirs formaient de belles boucles et encadraient parfaitement son visage. Elle portait une croix rouge sur sa longue robe qui tombait sur le sol et je pouvais à peine voir ses talons turquoise du bord de sa robe. Son maquillage professionnellement fait et il m'a fait sentir encore plus consciente de soi lorsque je me souviens du mien.

Mes pieds me firent trébucher les premières marches tels les traîtres qu'ils étaient, et et lorsque j'atteignis la dernière étape, je trébucha sur pratiquement rien et tomba à genoux. J'ai entendu déchirure de ma robe sur le côté et tout de suite je sentis de chaudes larmes de honte tomber sur mes joues.

La petite forme d'Alice est apparue devant moi et elle a essayé de m'aider à monter. Une fois sur mes pieds, elle me serrait contre elle et me chuchota à l'oreille.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es encore plus sexy que jamais." Je me sentais devenir faibles au niveau des genoux, mais je surmonta et me tourna vers mon père.

«Je pense que nous allons y aller." Il sourit et hocha la tête.

«Amusez-vous Bells, tu le mérites." Il hocha la tête vers Alice. "Vous prenez soin de ma fille."

Je rougis à ses mots et me tourna vers Alice. Elle avait l'air un peu gêné, mais aucun signe de tête du moins.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur. Bonne nuit." Elle prit ma main et me tira dehors.

«Êtes-tu prête à avoir une soirée inoubliable? Elle me sourit, quand elle m'ouvra la porte.

«Prête comme jamais." dis-je juste avant qu'elle ferme ma porte.

Le trajet en voiture a été la plupart du temps silencieux; une partie de ma respiration lourde quand Alice m'a caressé la cuisse, se rapproche dangereusement d'un endroit que je voulais qu'elle soit mais dans un mauvais sens.

Nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel à Port Angeles. C'était une merveille comme l'école a put obtenir l'argent pour louer l'endroit, mais j'ai mis mes pensées de côté lorsqu'Alice se mit à me parler.

"Merci beaucoup d'avoir acceptée mon invitation. Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi." Elle se pencha et m'embrassa sur la joue.

"Je te remercie de m'avoir invité. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien depuis un certain temps." Je lui ai souri.

"Oui." Elle soupira.

Sa porte fut ouverte par un valet de chambre et elle se mit à la sortie. J'ai emboîté le pas et entra dans l'air frais de la nuit. Je sentais l'air frappé ma peau exposée à ma droite et je me rappelai soudain.

Alice était à mes côtés en un éclair. "Tu est magnifique." Elle me rassura. "Tout le monde va être jaloux de moi."

Nous avons procédé à marcher à l'intérieur du hall et suivre les indications nous menant jusqu'à la salle de bal.

Je pouvais entendre la basse du battement de la musique de l'extérieur. Je m'étais toujours demandé ce que ce serait comme aller à une danse. Ce fut ma première danse, et dire que j'ai été heureuse serait un euphémisme. Je suis venu ici avec l'amour de ma vie, elle ne savait pas que, bien sûr, mais ça me suffisait car elle est tout pour moi.

Les portes se sont ouvertes sur nous et j'ai été accueillie avec une pièce sombre faiblement éclairé avec des lumières de différentes couleurs. Il y avait une grande piste de danse dans le centre de la pièce, mais seulement un tiers de celui-ci était occupé.

Alice vit ses amis du coin de l'œil et elle nous a tiré vers eux. Elle a d'abord embrassé Jasper Whitlock, son ex-petit ami, un peu trop longtemps. Ils ont rompu il y a deux semaines, mais apparemment ils sont restés très bons amis. Elle serra le reste d'entre eux et quand elle embrassa Rosalie, j'ai vu une sorte d'échange. J'ai choisi de l'ignorer, pensant qu'il s'agissait probablement de l'alcool, tout le monde fait ça ... non?

Ils me dirent tous bonjour et se remirent à parler entre eux. Je me sentais un peu hors-sujet puisqu'Alice parlait avec eux et je n'étais pas vraiment invité dans la conversation.

Alice remarqua mon malaise et m'emmena sur la piste de danse.

"J'espère que tu aime la danse parce que j'adore la danse!" Elle a hurlé sur la musique.

"Je n'ai jamais vraiment été à un bal, c'est une première." J'ai crié en arrière.

''Je vais vous guider."

Elle a pris mes mains dans les siennes et nous a conduit à travers la foule jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à peu près au milieu. Elle me tira plus près et a commencé à guider mes hanches avec le sien à la musique.

Je me suis perdu dans son visage quand elle détourna les yeux et sourit à tout le monde. Tous les autres n'existaient plus.

Elle me surpris la regardant et me sourit. Elle saisit ma mains et me conduisit avec l'autre

"T'es très douée. Viens, on va boire quelque chose au bar." Elle me saisit à boire et un pour elle-même.

"Tu es magnifique." Murmurai-je plus bas à moi-même.

«Bella ...» Elle soupira.

Je levai les yeux, mais elle ne me regardait pas. Son regard était légèrement flou comme si elle avait une dispute avec elle-même.

"Alice? Y a quelque chose qui va pas?" Je lui toucha le bras.

Elle rétorqua me sourit. "Non, merci beaucoup, Bella." Elle se tenait sur la pointe des pieds et mit sa bouche près de mon oreille. "Mais je me sens beaucoup mieux quand on sera arrivé à la chambre que j'ai réservé pour nous." Sa voix était profonde et pleine de désir. Juste l'entendre, m'envoya une secousse à travers mon corps.

Je me suis entendu gémir et elle ri.

"Viens vite Bella, nous n'avons que jusqu'à minuit." Elle me conduisit à la porte et nous nous faufilâmes dehors.

L'ascenseur était extrêmement lent et Alice semblait un peu impatiente. La lumière s'éteignit et il y eut un ding.

«Enfin». Elle murmura avant de me pousser vers l'extérieur.

Mon dos appuyé contre le mur et sa bouche était dans mon cou. Je me sentais maladroite pour un moment. Je veux dire, c'est bizarre. Une jeune fille parfaitement adapté attaquer une fille grosse, mon estomac à peine laisser atteindre mon cou.

Ses mains remontèrent mes côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent les épaules. Elle s'est avancée vers le haut et me dit tout bas.

"On y est presque."

Elle m'a traîné et a couru avec moi dans le couloir. Sa main ne s'arrêta pas de s'agiter et elle a essayé de placer la carte dans la fente, mais elle s'est finalement ouverte.

Je marchais à l'intérieur et la porte a claqué.

"Enfin seules." Je me retourna pour voir Alice se penchant sur la porte avec un sourire sur son visage. Je n'aimais pas ça.

«Ouais, je suppose que nous le sommes." J'ai dit, en regardant autour de la pièce.

"Tu ne serais pas timide avec moi maintenant, si?" Elle eut un petit rire.

"Non, c'est juste que ... oh, je ne sais pas. Je parles trop n'est-ce pas?" Oh mon dieu.

«Chut... il suffit de ne pas gâcher ça, pour moi." Lentement, elle m'a ramené à son niveau.

Je baissai la tête en bas pour l'embrasser, mais elle remua la tête et est allé à mon cou. J'étais frustré, je voulais l'embrasser. C'était tout ce que je pouvais penser depuis que nous étions dans l'ascenseur. J'ai manqué de le remarquer pendant le déplacement et j'ai sursauté lorsque j'ai senti quelque chose sur le dos de mes genoux.

Elle m'a tirée vers le bas et elle monta à cheval, où elle était de ma taille. Ses lèvres, une fois de plus, alla droit à mon cou. J'ai attrapé les côtés de son visage et a tenté de forcer ses lèvres à la mienne, mais elle se glissa dehors.

"Strip". Elle a dit à voix basse et sensuelle. Elle a roulé tout en se relevant et a attendit que je la suive.

J'ai roulé sur mon ventre pour que je puisse facilement me pousser vers le haut.

Quelque part au fond de mon esprit, je savais que quelque chose s'était éteint, mais j'ai été assez stupide pour ignorer.

«Allez soit gentille et lente pour moi, ok?" Elle s'allongea sur le lit et croisa les jambes.

J'ai hoché la tête et ensuite de tira une sangle vers le bas. Son visage flashé des émotions différentes, l'une étant d'attractions. J'ai commencé à tirer sur la sangle arrière, mais elle secoua la tête et me fit signe de continuer.

J'ai traîné les deux sangles de fixation et a saisi la fermeture à glissière. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour la faire descendre, mais j'ai réussit.

Ça y est. Ça allait être la première fois qu'on verrait une plus grande partie de mon corps. J'avais choisi de me changer dans la salle de bains derrière le gymnase, ne voulant qu'aucun d'eux ne voient mes vergetures.

Ma robe est tombé au sol et a atterri dans un tas à mes pieds. Je levai les yeux pour voir son sourire se transformer en un rire à peine étouffé, mais elle ne me regardait pas.

Il y avait un rire roque derrière moi et je me suis retourné pour voir tous ses amis cacher derrière le canapé rire de moi. Ce qui a attiré le plus mon attention, c'était ce qui était dans la main de Jasper.

«C'était génial bébé. J'ai tout." Il riait, en montrant son l'écran de la caméra vidéo, qu'il tenait.

Des larmes ont immédiatement couler sur mon visage comme la réalisation. C'était une blague. Alice ne m'aimait pas, elle était simplement là pour le divertissement.

Je me suis retourné pour voir son rire dans le lit et avec ses bras autour de son estomac. Le corps de Jasper s'avança vers elle et il se posa sur le lit en m'étant sa main vers le bas du dos d'Alice.

"Tu as été incroyable bébé." Ils ont partagé un long baiser avant de se lever et quitter la chambre, les amis à leur suite. «Attends que l'école voit ça."

C'était la dernière chose que j'ai entendu cette nuit-là.

Après le choc passé, je remit lentement ma robe en place. Il n'y avait aucune raison de se dépêcher, personne ne m'attendait. Je n'ai pas remarqué le monde qui marchait devant moi dans les couloirs, et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais à l'extérieur de l'hôtel. Je suis venu juste à temps pour voir la voiture jaune d'Alice foncer sur la route.

Je suis rentrée à la maison en taxi et après être sorti de la voiture et avoir payé le conducteur. J'ai ignoré les questions de Charlie pourquoi j'étais à la maison aussi tôt. Questions inutiles.

Je regrette d'avoir voulu que cela soit une soirée inoubliable. Car tout ce que je voulais faire, c'était oublier cette nuit et qu'elle ne soit jamais arrivée.

.

.

.

Je ne sais pas ce que Charlie a fait pour convaincre la faculté de me laisser sauter l'obtention du diplôme, mais cela a fonctionné. Après que je me sois enfermée dans ma chambre pendant quelques jours, il a exigé de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Et je lui ai dit. Je lui ai tout dit, mais je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire. Il aurait tout simplement fait empirer les choses.

J'ai déménagé à Jacksonville pendant l'été et aller vivre avec ma mère. Je ne voulais pas supporter d'être enfermé tout l'été dans ma chambre. Je savais que j'allais déménager à New Hampshire pour aller à Dartmouth, mais je ne me sentais pas de vivre encore à Forks plus longtemps.

Comment ont-ils été si cruel?

...

Retour à nos jours

...

Je sentis une larme solitaire tomber le long ma joue que je me suis souvenue de cette nuit. Mais je l'ai vite effacé. Je n'ai pas pleuré, j'étais plus forte. Ils ne m'auront pas plus de contrôle et j'espère ne jamais voir leurs visages... à nouveau.

... Comment ont-ils été si cruel?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Je me suis réveillé au son de mon réveil. J'aimais mon travail et tout, mais je détestais mes horaires. Être un avocat avait ses avantages, mais encore une fois, je détestais me lever tôt. Le salaire est incroyable et je n'ai même pas eu à côtoyer des clients ennuyeux, alors tout était bien.

Je me leva du lit et pris le chemin pour la salle de bains. Je passa devant le miroir, ne voulant pas voir le monstre posé sur ma tête. Je frotta mes yeux encore somnolent pour obtenir une meilleure vue sur le robinet de la douche. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû aller à cette réunion hier soir.

Je changea l'eau, la mit la plus haute température et je senti une brûlure légère que l'eau a atteint mon dos, mais l'ignora et continua à me laver.

Après avoir lavé mes cheveux, je me sentais totalement détendue et fit la seule chose que je pouvais faire. Je tourna le bouton de la direction diamétralement opposée et et un d'eau glacée sortit. Mes yeux s'ouvrir d'un coup et je suis sûr que mon cri pourrait être entendu par l'ensemble du bâtiment.

Instinctivement lorsque je sortis de la douche et je cherche ma serviette. Je me suis vite séché le corps et les cheveux avant de mettre la serviette autours de ma taille et me plaça en face du miroir.

J'ai dû l'admettre, j'étais canon. Après un an de régime et d'exercice, mon corps s'est transformé en quelque chose dont toutes les filles crèveraient d'envie. Merci à tous mes amis du collège, j'ai été en mesure de devenir la personne que j'ai toujours rêvé d'être. J'ai dût pour obtenir ce corps, faire certaines chirurgies pour que l'excès de peau au large ne soit plus visible, mais à part ça, c'était moi.

Mes bras étaient parfaitement tonique; pas trop de muscle, mais pas maigre non plus. Mes cuisses étaient bien proportionnés et on ne pouvait même plus voir les vergetures, grâce à ces quelques amis.

Et mon ventre, que je l'aimais; il était l'exact opposé d'y a six ans. Il était parfait.

Toutes les traces de mon passé ont disparu, sauf pour la vidéo bien sûr. Après avoir quitté le collège, je suis rentré chez moi et je brûla toutes mes photos. Les annuaires d'images qui n'avaient jamais compté pour moi. Mais cette vidéo là, je voudrais payer des milliers de dollars juste pour l'avoir. Non pas pour la détruire. Non, ce ne sera pas le cas. Il sera mon bien le plus précieux.

Je regardai ma montre et j'ai réalisé que j'avais plus beaucoup de temps pour me préparer pour le travail. J'aimais le dimanche, généralement parce que je n'ai pas eu à dire mes tendances à la clientèle, mais je peux porter ce que je veux. Je détestais les tenues de soirées alors généralement je m'habillais plus pour le confort.

J'ai choisi mon jeans préféré ainsi qu'un chandail blanc en V. Je mets mes bottes de daim haute préféré et je retourna dans la salle de bains pour continuer de me préparer.

Au collège, j'ai effectivement eu des amis. L'été précédent, j'avais perdu un total de 20 kilos. C'était beaucoup mieux qu'avant, mais je n'étais toujours pas satisfait. J'ai perdu plus de 12 kilos et je resta ainsi. Je pèse maintenant 55 kilos.

Je relevais mes cheveux et me maquilla légèrement avant de partir. Le bureau était seulement à quelques pâtés de maison donc je n'eus pas envie d'y aller en voiture. Le Starbucks est en vue et j'ai réalisé que j'avais oublié le petit déjeuner. En regardant ma montre, je pensais que je pouvais gagner un peu de temps pour aller manger quelque chose.

L'intérieur était rempli de gens comme moi, à essayer d'obtenir quelque chose avant d'aller travailler. J'ai dû tracer mon chemin à travers quelques personnes avant de me lancer vers le comptoir. Je jeune adolescent se tenait là, avec enthousiasme, dans l'attente d'un client.

"Bienvenue à Starbucks. Que puis-je vous?" Sortit-il précipitamment.

Je lui souris avant de commander. "Um... pourrais-je obtenir un coup double, une latte Splenda?" Je sorti mon portefeuille lorsqu'il me dit le total.

"ça fera quatre dollars et trente-six cents. Mais je vais vous le fais gratuit en échange d'un rencart." Il fit un clin d'œil.

Si seulement il savait. "Désolé, mais je pense que je peux gérer", je lui ai remis un billet de dix. "Gardez la monnaie."

"Hey ça valait la peine d'essayer. Passe une bonne journée." J'ai ri avec lui et me tourna vers la file d'attente pour mon café.

Je vis que la personne derrière le comptoir commencait à faire mes lattes quand je sentis mon Blackberry vibrer dans ma poche. Sur l'écran je pus y lire Tanya et je l'ai immédiatement pris.

"Bella? Oh mon dieu, je dois te dire quelque chose." cria-t-elle.

J'ai rigolé avant de répondre. "Quoi, Edward t'a enfin rappelé?"

"Je le souhaite ... mais non. Le patron vient de me dire que tu as cette nouvelle affaire avec Uley et les jeunes." On aurait crut qu'elle sautait sur place à l'autre bout du fil.

"Um... tu vas devoir m'aider pour celui-ci. Je ne suis pas sûr que l'on soit prêt." J'ai souri à la jeune fille qui me remis mon café.

«C'est celui dont t'as prié le patron pour être sur le coup depuis qu'il l'a annoncé." Je me suis retourné au moment où elle donna l'explication et heurta quelqu'un, et j'ai bien sûr renversé mon café sur moi.

«Merde." L'eau chaude brula ma peau. Je regarda le déversement de café sur toute ma chemise blanche.

"Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée!" Une paire de petites mains ont commencé à essuyer le café. «C'est mon premier jour de travail ici." Des serviettes sont apparurent tout à coup et elle commenca à essuyer, dangereusement proche de mes seins.

«C'est o ..." J'ai regardé l'employé et fut frappé et sans voix. Jamais même dans un million d'années, je m'imaginer la revoir. Je n'ai jamais voulu la revoir. "Hey Tanya, je te rappelle plus tard." J'ai raccroché avant qu'elle ne puisse se plaindre.

Je la regardais quand elle a continué a essuyer ma chemise.

«Je suis vraiment désolé. Je viens de déménager ici il y a quelques jours et cela a été le seul emploi que j'ai pu obtenir. S'il vous plaît ne le dite pas à mon patron. Je sais que ceci semble peu professionnel, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ce travail." Elle me regarda avec des yeux suppliants. «Je vais payer pour la chemise et le café, mais, juste faites-moi cette faveur. S'il vous plaît."

"Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui je suis?" Je levai les sourcils et un sourire est venu sur mon visage.

"Umm Je suis désolé mais ... Attendez. Êtes-vous le propriétaire?" l'horreur masqua son visage.

J'ai remarqué que ses mains n'avaient pas quitté ma chemise et elles sont maintenant partiellement appuyée sur mon sein gauche.

"Non, je ne suis pas le gérant. Mais je suis surpris que tu ne me reconnaisses pas." J'ai ajouté. "Cela a été, comme vous le dites, une soirée inoubliable." Je sourit à elle.

Elle me regardait comme si j'étais folle.

«Je suis désolé, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi vous parlez ..." Elle a dérivé vers la fin. "Oh mon Dieu."

Elle recula quelques pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle a été soutenue dans une table. A peu de choses renversé derrière elle et s'est excusée à l'homme assis là. Elle se retourna lentement et me regarda de haut en bas.

"Bella? Bella Swan? J'ai hoché la tête. "Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?"

"Qu'est-ce? Ais-je une mauvaise image?" Je me regarda moi-même.

"Non, je veux dire Tu est incroyable C'est juste;... Je n'ai jamais pensé que je te reverrai pas après ...» Elle regarda autour d'elle et soupira. "C'est embarrassant. C'est la première fois que tu me vois et je travaille chez Starbucks." Elle a commencé à tirer sur son tablier, en regardant partout, sauf vers moi.

"Eh bien, nous avons tous eu notre part de moments embarrassants. Toi et tous ces gens devraient savoir cela." J'ai essayé de sonner aussi informelle que j'ai pu.

«Bella ...» Elle finit par me regarder. "Je sais qu'aucun montant pourrait rattraper ce qu'on t'a fait... pour ce que je t'ai fait pour. Nous étions juste s-"

"Stupide? Oui, je sais." Elle me regardai à présent. "Voilà, bon, je dois y aller, c'est sympa de discuter avec toi." Je me suis retourné avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre.

Il a fallu chaque once de contrôle de soi pour ne pas regarder en arrière. Elle avait encore ce pouvoir sur moi et j'ai eu l'envie d'y retourner et de la réconforter et lui dire que tout était ok. Une autre partie de moi avait envie d'aller lui crier après, pour lui dire comment elle avait ruiné ma vie, mais je me retins.

...

"Oh mon dieu, Bella. C'est parfait. C'est comme si quelqu'un avait répondu à tes prières. Tu peus enfin te venger d'elle." Tanya sautait de haut en bas avec enthousiasme après que je lui ai parlé de ma rencontre.

Tanya Denali, ma colocataire au collège, ma première petite amie, ma collègue de travail, et ma meilleur ami. Elle a été ma colocataire de seconde après découvert que j'étais gay. Elle dit qu'elle n'était pas homophobe.

Ma deuxième année à l'université n'aurait pas été ce qu'il était si Tanya n'était pas là. Elle m'a aidé à me faire des centaines d'amis et pour cela, je lui serais toujours reconnaissante. Elle a été totalement honête... sauf pour quelques mois après notre rupture. Après nous avons rompu, nous en avons ris et continué nos vies comme si de rien ne s'était passé.

«Je ne pense pas que je peux me venger d'elle. Je pense qu'elle était sincère lors de s'excuse. Elle est toujours incroyable." J'ai soupiré fortement, me rappelant de son visage. «Elle a coupé ses cheveux court, très court, mais elle a l'air encore mieux."

"Stop! Tu ne vas pas laisser passer cette occasion." Elle avait son visage de jeu en ce moment. "Rappelle toi quand nous étions au collège? Tout ce qu'on pouvait penser était de vengeance." Elle a attrapé mes épaules et les secoua. "Je ne voudrai pas être ton amie si je te laisse faire n'importe quoi."

«Je ne sais même pas quoi faire." Je la regardai, impuissante.

"Eh bien, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu va la revoir. Tu dois trouver une faiblesse. Son travail pourrait être une cible, mais obtenir son renvoi ne ferait rien de bon. Bien que si j'étais elle, je payerais quelqu'un pour me faire virer. " Elle se moquait.

«écoutes Tanya, je ne peux pas, peut-être que je devrais laisser tomber." Je regarda le crayon dans mes mains et j'ai vu qu'il c'était rompu comme par magie.

"Non, demain tu vas aller au Starbucks pour la journée. Je vais prendre ta place au travail. Vous devez lui faire croire que tu es son ami." Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux. "Mais Bella, tu vas le faire."

J'ai soupiré et rien qu'en y repensant. Elle avait raison. Tout ce à quoi j'avais penser pendant deux ans a été de vengeance, mais je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais en avoir la possibilité.

"Je suppose que tu as raison, mais que dois-je voir? Il ne peut pas y avoir quelque chose de mal avec elle."

"Une faiblesse, Bella. Quelque chose que tu peux ruiner pour elle et qui fera de sa misérable vie un enfer. Il faut trouver quelque chose d'important pour elle." Elle commençait à me faire peur avec son intensité.

"Alors, je dois la revoir demain?" Elle hocha la tête. "Et je dois la faire parler avec moi?" Elle hocha la tête. "Et je dois obtenir des détails sur elle?" Elle acquiesça de nouveau.

"Tu peux venir avec moi? Peut-être que cela aidera." Je la regardai avec espoir.

«Non Bella, tu y va en solo sur ce coup. Je t'aiderais plus tard, mais si je viens avec toi, alors cela pourrait sembler trop évident." Elle a commencé à poser ses doigts contre sa clavicule. «Il faut devenir amis avec elle."

"Très bien. Je dois aller au travail, et toi aussi." Je me suis retourné dans mon fauteuil et fait semblant de faire quelque chose.

"Croyez-moi Bella, tu vas le faire, même si je dois t'y pousser." Elle a quitté mon bureau.

Ma rencontre avec Alice rejouait dans ma tête. Elle semblait si sincère quand elle s'est excusée. Peut-être que c'était une cause perdue, les gens changent.

NON! Elle paiera pour ce qu'elle a fait.

Elle saura bientôt que je n'ai toujours pas oublié.


End file.
